


Huff Puff and Pups

by Eirenne Saijima (ladypoetess)



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: Babies, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypoetess/pseuds/Eirenne%20Saijima
Summary: It's priceless, knowing someone will be there to catch you in even the smallest moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cadhla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadhla/gifts).



Virginia was dreaming something incomprehensible, but something that naturally made perfect sense from within the dream. It involved wishing wells and troll dust and downtown NYC traffic. Somewhere in the middle of the dream, the blaring of car horns shifted into something more reminiscent of wail. Or maybe it was a howl. Why was she hearing wailing howls--

The babies.

Sitting bolt upright in the dark, Virginia's head swam in a way that left her momentarily confused about where she was and what she was hearing around her. Okay, that was the tick of a clock, and the sound to her left was snuffling whine of her husband, which meant he wasn't asleep (his snoring had an altogether different sound). Yes, the wailing howls she was hearing were definitely the babies, not some fragment of a dream that had rocketed her from sleep. As she started to peel back the blankets, a large hand covered hers.

"Huff puff, love. I'll get them; you go back to sleep." Wolf's voice was low and growly, as it usually was when he hadn't quite shaken off the tatters of sleep. "The pups run you so ragged; I can handle the nighttime howls for attention."

Virginia smiled sleepily, feeling the tendrils of dreams reaching up to draw her back in, and she pressed her hand against Wolf's face. With a quick, two-fingered brush against her temple, his warm weight left the bed and padded away. The wailing howls stopped abruptly a few seconds later, and as she let herself slide back toward scenes of troll dust taxicabs in NYC, she could hear the low growls and occasional words of her beloved, soothing their children --and her-- back to sleep.


End file.
